STPC10
Sparkling☆ Welcome To Planet Kumarin! (キラッキラ☆惑星クマリンへようこそ！ Kirakkira☆ Wakusei Kumarin e Yōkoso!?) is the tenth episode of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:April 7,2019 *Next:Episode 11 *Previous:Episode 9 *Opening:Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure *Ending:PaPePiPu☆Romantic Major Events *The Cures visits Planet Kumarin after they discover that there is a new Princess Star Color Pen nearby. *Galogre power up the commanders to make them more powerful so they can overpower the Cures. *Eyeone finds and corrupts the Aries Princess Star Color Pen, while Kappard takes Star's Taurus pen. *When they arrive back on Earth, they land near Madoka's father Fuyuki, who has been searching for alien life forms. *This is the first episode to show the process of transforming a Princess Star Color Pen into a Dark Pen. Synopsis One day, Hikaru is helping Ryotaro Sorami shelve books at the observatory. While working, she finds the first book about constellations that she ever read. She asks Ryotaro what his favorite constellation is. He struggles to answer, but he eventually chooses the Crux, also known as the Southern Cross. It’s a small constellation that’s only visible in the southern hemisphere, but because of how bright it is, old sailors used it as a compass. Additionally, the Southern Cross is part of many southern countries’ flags. Hikaru thinks this is “glitterific” and wants to see it someday. Later, Hikaru tells Lala, Elena, Madoka, and Prunce that she wants to go see the Southern Cross in the rocket. However, Prunce says that they should only use the rocket for serious things like finding the Star Color Pens. Madoka adds that last time they rode the rocket into space, it was spotted. Hikaru counters that all four of them have free time for once and that they can search for the Star Color Pens while in space. This convinces the others, and they take the rocket into space. As it launches, Fuyuki Kaguya and some of his associates see it flying. Once Hikaru is in space, she’s disappointed to be unable to find the Southern Cross. There are so many stars visible outside of the atmosphere that it’s impossible to tell which ones make up the constellation. Before Hikaru can become too upset, though, her Star Color Pendant glows red and points to the Aries symbol. This prompts Fuwa to activate a portal, and Lala pilots the rocket into it. Meanwhile, in the Knot Raiders hideout, Galogre scolds Kappard, Tenjo, Eyeone, and Bakenyan for losing Star Color Pens to Pretty Cure and failing to gain any to compensate for it. Then, the jewel containing their dormant leader emits dark energy that courses around Kappard, Tenjo, and Eyeone, causing them great pain but also imbuing them with power. Galogre interprets this as their leader wanting the three to go forth and fight together. The team finds themselves back in the Starry Sky Galaxy, this time approaching a spiky planet named Kumarin. Hikaru thinks that its inhabitants will be like bears (“kuma”). However, when they land and are greeted by an alien from Kumarin, Hikaru is shocked to find that the alien looks nothing like a bear. Elena goes to greet the Kumarinian, but when she steps out of the rocket, she’s shocked to find that her body is heavy and she falls to the ground. Prunce and Lala explain that gravity on Kumarin is 2 times as strong as gravity on Earth. It’s so strong that Fuwa can’t fly as she usually can. The Kumarinian introduces himself as Kum, and Hikaru introduces herself back. The group explains that they’re on Kumarin to search for something, so Kum leads them on a tour. While Kum's legs allow him to traverse the gravity-laden Kumarin at a reasonable speed, the others struggle to keep up, and Hikaru eventually collapses and is unable to continue. The group stops for a picnic and Kum berates them for taking a break when they’re still quite close to the rocket. After their break, Kum leads them on again. As they walk, Prunce explains that there are animals on Earth that are as tough as Kumarinians. The AI says that these animals are water bears, and Prunce elaborates that they can withstand hot and cold temperatures and survive underwater and in space. The others are amazed by this, but the fun quickly ends when a blizzard suddenly starts. Shortly afterwards, it becomes incredibly hot. Prunce says that due to the severe conditions on Kumarin, all of the life there developed to be tough, and even the plants are as hard as gems. Hikaru’s Star Color Pendant lights up again. In the direction it’s pointing, Hikaru finds a huge field filled with gems. She wonders how much money these gems are worth and Lala says that on Kumarin, they’re so common that they’re worth nothing. Prunce says that this isn’t uncommon; some planets near Earth have surfaces covered in diamonds. Madoka wonders how they’re going to find the Star Color Pen among all of these gems. This is the least of their problems, however, as the conversation is interrupted by Eyeone, who is accompanied by Kappard, Tenjo, and Bakenyan. Tenjo orders Eyeone to find the Star Color Pen, and Kappard is excited to fight Pretty Cure. After the girls transform, Tenjo warps in a troop of Knot Rays. Cure Star notes that since they’re transformed, double gravity doesn’t affect them. As Eyeone throws a fit about how difficult it is to find the Star Color Pen, Kappard charges in with his water sword and Tenjo uses her fan to extend the dark energy powering them up to the Knot Rays. This energy makes the Knot Rays and their commanders too fast to fight. It also increases the range of Kappard’s sword. Cure Star scolds Kappard and Tenjo for destroying the environment around them, but Kappard brushes this off, saying that a planet as inhospitable as Kumarin has no value and that nobody will care if it disappears. Star retaliates that the planet would not be nearly as beautiful if it wasn’t as hard to live on. Eyeone finally finds the Star Color Pen. She uses one of her devices to turn it into a Dark Pen. Eyeone tries to use it to summon a Knot Reiga, but Bakenyan tells her not to, as Kappard and Tenjo may be enough to defeat Pretty Cure. Tenjo orders her Knot Rays forth. Cure Star tries to use Taurus Star Punch, but Kappard takes the Taurus Star Color Pen out of her hand. The Knot Rays shoot and missed at Pretty Cure, and Kappard uses his sword to blast them with water. They’re hit so hard that they involuntarily transform back to normal. Fuwa tries to step in and defend her friends despite Hikaru and Prunce’s protests. Kappard walks towards Fuwa, but he’s interrupted when Lala summons the rocket to their location. As the rocket lands, it emits a lot of exhaust. Prunce inhales this exhaust to become bigger, allowing him to throw Hikaru, Lala, Elena, and Madoka into the rocket. He and Fuwa enter it, and Fuwa teleports them back to Earth. Kappard suggests they follow them, but Tenjo points out that the energy their lord bestowed upon them has run out and that the Knot Rays are worn out from the extreme gravity of Kumarin. Kum wonders if Pretty Cure will be okay. As the rocket returns to Earth, the group, especially Hikaru, is upset about their defeat. To make matters even worse, Fuyuki gets a close-up view of the rocket as it lands. Characters *Hikaru Hoshina/Cure Star *Lala Hagoromo/Cure Milky *Elena Amamiya/Cure Soleil *Madoka Kaguya/Cure Selene *Fuwa *Prunce *Kappard *Tenjo *Eyeone *Bakenyan *Knot Ray *Galogre *Ryotaro Sorami *Fuyuki Kaguya *Kum Trivia *Each episode ends with a horoscope fortune telling for people with their respective astrological signs Leo, Libra and Aquarius. **The horoscope for Leo is "You may find what you want to do". The lucky item is "A dream that is growing". **The horoscope for Libra is "I will tell a lot of things". The lucky item is "A seal that will be appreciated when giving it to your friends". **The horoscope for Aquarius is "When you're good at communicating". The lucky item is "A picture book with a clear heart". Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode